


Kafle w kwiatki

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Po zakończeniu "Złotej Rękawicy". Tomasz wraca do Warszawy i przypadkiem wpada na Baturę.Napisane na akcję na Mirriel, promptem był obrazek: http://s.lubimyczytac.pl/upload/books/97000/97355/352x500.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taka tam scenka na szybko, napisana dla uczczenia faktu, że skończyłam "Złotą Rękawicę". ;) Tym razem bez slashu, chociaż jak ktoś się uprze...  
> A, i od razu zastrzegam - nie znam treści baśni, którą ilustruje obrazek z promptu. W życiu nie miałam tego zbioru w łapkach. Po prostu strzelałam.

Mój związek z Bajeczką skończył się, nim się na dobre rozpoczął. Nie było w tym mojej winy. Naprawdę zamierzałem dotrzymać słowa i spędzić z nią spokojne wakacje na jachcie, niestety moje plany pokrzyżował los, a raczej dyrektor Marczak, który odwołał mnie z urlopu i kazał pilnie jechać w okolice, gdzie kiedyś rozwiązałem zagadkę tajemniczych szachownic. Tym razem charakter mojej misji musi pozostać tajemnicą. Mogę napisać tylko tyle, że mimo trudności wykonałem powierzone mi zadanie. Zyskałem satysfakcję i uznanie przełożonego, otrzymałem nawet premię, którą w całości przeznaczyłem na nowy żagiel do "Krasuli", ale wszystko to kosztem osobistego szczęścia. Nie mogłem zabrać ze sobą Bajeczki, ona zresztą wcale tego nie pragnęła. Została na Mazurach i zaczęła pracę przy renowacji zabytków w pewnym kościele. Przysłała mi telegram, w którym stanowczo oznajmiła, że nie życzy sobie kontynuacji naszego związku. Cóż mogłem poradzić na mój wieczny pech? Wróciłem do Warszawy w podłym nastroju. Spoglądałem na puste garnki w moim starokawalerskim mieszkaniu, mierzyłem się z koniecznością gotowania obiadów i popadałem w coraz głębszą melancholię.

Któregoś dnia, mając już dość kuchennych zmagań, wybrałem się do baru mlecznego. Gdy wracałem stamtąd do domu, wpadłem na mojego starego znajomego, Waldemara Baturę, znanego handlarza antyków. Zajmował się też wieloma innymi rzeczami, niekoniecznie legalnymi, przez co kilka razy staliśmy po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Ostatnim razem rozstaliśmy się jednak w jak najlepszej komitywie. Ucieszyłem się na jego widok, on na mój również. Przywitaliśmy się jak dobrzy koledzy.

\- Jak się miewa Bajeczka? - spytał ze szczerym zainteresowaniem, a może i z niepokojem.

\- Prawdopodobnie dobrze, niestety z dala ode mnie - odparłem ze smutkiem i opowiedziałem o szczegółach naszego rozstania tyle, ile mogłem.

\- Przykro mi - powiedział.

\- Co nowego u ciebie? - spytałem, chcąc zakończyć nieprzyjemny temat zerwania. Czy kiedyś znajdzie się kobieta, która w pełni zaakceptuje zarówno mój zawód, jak leżące w mym charakterze pragnienie przygód?

Batura wyraźnie się ożywił.

\- Znów pracuję w branży filmowej jako scenograf. Tym razem to polska produkcja przeznaczona dla dzieci, baśń o królewnie zakochanej o chłopcu z ludu. Dość istotną rolę w historii odgrywa zapiecek, dlatego reżyser zażyczył sobie, bym znalazł dla niego ciekawy piec, najlepiej wyłożony kaflami w kwiaty. Na szczęście trafiłem na taki w pewnym wielkopolskim skansenie i kierownik jest zainteresowany współpracą.

Waldek wymienił nazwę miejscowości. Tak się dziwnie złożyło, że przejeżdżałem tamtędy, wracając z mojej ostatniej przygody, i nawet wstąpiłem do skansenu. Byłem pełen podziwu dla profesjonalizmu tamtejszych pracowników. Wielkopolanie kiedyś walczyli z pruskim zaborcą, przeciwstawiając mu swą pracowitość i dobrą organizację, dziś, w wolnej Polsce, słynęli jako znakomici gospodarze. Zauważyłem też piec, o którym mówił Waldek, jednak nie sądziłem, by było w nim coś ciekawego poza ornamentem. Zainteresowanie mojego przyjaciela sprawiło, że nabrałem podejrzeń. Nie wątpiłem, że Waldek mówi prawdę i rzeczywiście pracuje przy produkcji filmu, ale dobrze go znałem i wiedziałem, że lubi piec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu i jego legalne zajęcia stanowią przykrywkę dla niekoniecznie legalnych poszukiwań. Byłem pewien, że jeśli zainteresował się tamtym skansenem, w okolicy musi się kryć coś o wiele ciekawszego. Obudził się we mnie instynkt detektywa.

Tymczasem Waldek drgnął, jakby nagle coś sobie przypomniał, i spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Bardzo cię przepraszam, Tomaszu, ale muszę już iść. Zapomniałem, że jest już tak późno, a muszę dziś jeszcze załatwić kilka spraw i wyjechać z miasta. Żałuję, że nie mogliśmy porozmawiać dłużej. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce znów się spotkamy.

\- I ja mam taką nadzieję - odparłem zupełnie szczerze.

Pożegnaliśmy się. Miałem dziwne przeczucie, że dyrektor Marczak niedługo każe mi jechać do Wielkopolski. To dziwne, ale moja melancholia minęła jak ręką odjął. Poczułem zew przygody. Kobiety miały rację, wciąż byłem chłopcem, który nie wyrósł z zabawy w podchody. Waldek obejrzał się, a ja zobaczyłem błysk w jego oku i byłem pewien, że on myśli o tym samym. Ba, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby na liście spraw, które miał zamiar dziś załatwić, znajdowało się przesłanie mi kolejnej rękawicy.

Ostatecznie byliśmy z jednej gliny.


End file.
